


sister dear

by katesbishops



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/pseuds/katesbishops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you... are a monster." gamora choked, nebula smiled. <br/>"i am your monster," she replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sister dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/gifts).



as she was flying by herself out in the dark corners of the galaxy, she had a lot of time to think.

about:

•ronan

•thanos

•gamora

• _gamora_

• **gamora**

she tried to tell herself that she only cared what happened to ronan, that she hoped he would make it out alive and come find her, so they could destroy planets as they had promised to. But in all honesty, although she would never admit it, not even to herself, she couldn't care less what happened to ronan, she could destroy planets on her own.

she only cared for gamora.

it was the way it had always been, after a battle, she only cared if gamora had gotten out alive. It was toxic really, that she didn't care about anyone or thing as long as gamora was okay. nebula had always thought that if gamora were to die, it had to be by her hand, and if it were not,

all hell would break loose

gamora must be safe, that although gamora was able to fend for herself, her sister was loyal to a fault, and if these people she called her friends were to be harmed, gamora would not have it.

-worry

-worry

- **worry**

nebula did not _worry_

her original plans after escaping were to repair her hand and then go off to find out if ronan was still alive, and whatever the answer, the outcome was the same, she would become the monster she was destined to be. but after some thought, and the image of gamoras shocked face as nebula fell from the hovercraft burned into her hard drive, she knew that wasn't want she wanted. she wanted to go and find her sister.

she had no idea where gamora and her clan of goons were,

i _f they were even still alive_ ,

_if they were even still alive,_

_if they were even still alive_ ,

she **would** find them.

' _If they were still alive_ ' the thought dug at her like needy fingernails on a bare back, something she had felt many times, with help from gamora. All the memories, of the secret times in the sleeping quarters, the fights for dominance, the whispers and the pleasure they shared, it came flashing back, as if someone had plugged an USB into her. It was those moments, that she tried so hard to remember, that made her decision final, she would get to a safe place, repair her hand, then get to work searching for her sister.

 

it didn't take long to find them, alive and well, in a bar on a planet nebula didn't care to learn the name of. nebula only had to stay inside the bar for a second, before gamora caught eye of her. nebula watched as gamora excused herself from the table before turning around and walking out.

she started down the dark alley outside of the bar, but had only been walking for a few seconds when she felt a hand twist her new wrist behind her back. lips grazed her ear and she heard the familiar voice of her sister whisper

" _what do you think you're doing here?_ "

nebula laughed. "I missed you sister dear, won't you introduce me to your new friends?"

"leave." gamora snarled, but nebula only laughed louder. gamora moved her hand to cover her sisters mouth. nebula twisted her wrist out of gamoras hold, using it to grab her throat and push her up against the dirty wall.

"don't want your little friends to know you're sister came for a visit? afraid they'll find out how much you really love me?"

-love

- **love**

- _love_  

-l o v e

the word is foreign on nebula's tongue.

gamora coughs, trying to breathe under the strain of nebulas hand on her throat, nebulas grasp does not loosen.

"you... are a monster." gamora choked, nebula smiled.

"i am your monster," she replied.

she pulled a knife from her belt and brought it up to gamoras face, ticking the skin beside her left eye, just a enough to bleed. gamora didnt even flinch. when nebula brings her lips up to the prick and kisses the blood from her sisters face, she is taken aback by herself.

_this_ was not supposed to happen. when she drew back gamora looked confused, but before she could say anything nebula took the knife, pricked her own finger, and wiped the blood along gamoras cheek.

"I did not ask to be your _God_ , nebula." gamora said, her voice defiant. nebula laughed again.

"you think yourself a God? oh sister, you are nothing but a _devil_."

"I am your devil."

nebula didn't know why she did it, but she doesn't regret it. she brings her lips up to gamoras mouth, kissing her harshly. gamora kisses her back with a sort of hunger that nebula didn't except.

it lasted a while, so long that gamora gave up fighting for dominance, instead giving in, resting her chest against nebulas.

it was nebula who pulled away first, reluctantly, her hand loose on gamoras throat, but gamora didn't move. she stood still and watched nebula with a fascination that made nebula feel self-conscience. "I like your new wrist." gamora said, finally breaking the silence. nebula slowly brought her hand away from gamoras throat, and gamora stepped forward, almost as if she were in a daze.

"I will see you again, soon, monster." she said, making her way out of the alley.

"hopefully not too soon." nebula replied, not meaning a word she had spoken.

 

and when nebula left the planet, flying at the speed of light, she had the odd sensation that she was falling.


End file.
